prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Oresky
is one of the generals of the Phantom Empire. He is the third general to attack the Cures. He is part of the Oresky Trio, along with Hosshiwa and Namakelder, serving as their leader. History Invasion Of Earth He, along with the other generals, Deep Mirror and Queen Mirage, were released from Axia and began their invasion of Blue Sky Kingdom. He did not appear until episode 8, where he is introduced as having a high opinion of himself, much to the annoyance of the others. First Attack In episode 8, he appears during a festival in Pikarigaoka, capturing four of Megumi's friends and creating two Saiarks, one of which he kept hidden when the Cures first went to fight it. When Masuko Miyo arrived to get footage of the Cures fighting for her Pretty Cure Weekly TV show, he hams up the camera. As the Cures are about to purify the first Saiark, the second one appears and catches them off-guard, much to the delight of Oresky. However, Cure Fortune arrives, easily defeating and purifying both. He retreats soon after. Almost Becoming Good He and the rest of the trio confronted the Cures and was almost purified by Starlight Ascension but Deep Mirror intervened. Proving Himself and Almost Becoming Purified Again In episode 37, Oresky and the other generals learned from Queen Mirage that she did not find much use for them anymore and has found a new soldier to defeat the Cures. He is the most deeply angered by finding this out and goes out to prove that he is still "number one" by ambushing the Pikarigaoka Halloween Festival. During the ensuing battle, Cure Lovely asks him why he has to be the best, and he says that if he isn't, he's nothing. When the Cures purify the Saiark with Happiness Big Bang, Oresky is also hit and is about to become good, when Cure Tender arrives, destroying the attack and freeing him before anything happened. Final Chance and Nearly Becoming Good In episode 40, Mirage was furious at him and the trio. They were given one last chance to defeat the Cures. He and the trio summoned several Saiarks to wreck the city and was easily defeated. He and the trio nearly become good but they managed to withdraw before they were purified. Battle with Cure Fortune and Purification He, along with the rest of the trio, confronted the Cures as they made their way through the Phantom Empire. The Oresky Trio battled the other three Cures as Lovely continued toward Queen Mirage. Oresky battled Fortune and he was able to outmaneuver her, easily blocking her physical attacks. However, he soon met his end when Fortune changed into her Innocent Form and she used Emerald Illusion to purify him. As he faded away, he finally realized that he did not always have to be "number one." Appearance Oresky is a tall man with a gamboge colored military uniform with a hat that has two red eyes on the front that resemble the glasses on a Saiark. He also wears black gloves and boots. On his uniform is a gold medal that he removes from his uniform when he summons a Saiark. He also has light violet hair and maroon eyes. He also wears a black tank top under his coat. In episode 24, because he is training on the beach, he does not wear his coat and gloves and wears his medal on the tank top. Personality He is strict and has brutal force when he try to do his work. He also appears to have a high opinion of himself, even to the point of hamming Miyo's camera to get fans. He thinks he is better than Namakelder and Hosshiwa and also serves as a leader of the trio. Abilities Like the other commanders, he can trap people into the mirror and create Saiarks. When he summons a Saiark, he needs to remove his medal first. It is shown that he has super strength and is actually strong enough to defeat the Cures. He was able to stop even Cure Fortune when they fought against each other. He could also fire dark blasts from his hands. Trivia *He is based on the the character, Ranball Rall, from Mobile Suit Gundam. *His theme color is brown while his Saiarks have yellow scarves. *His Saiarks create barren wastelands but sometime it will creates a dark cloud. *His names has two meaning. 'Ore' (Me) and 'Suki' (Like). *He has the same voice actor with Scorp. *"Oresky" is also a popular surname in the United States and Canada. *His medal has a word 'O re' means 'me'. *He shares the same personality with Westar and Wolfrun. *He shares his birthday with Aino Megumi. *He is the first villain to share the same birthday with a Cure. *He and Hosshiwa are the only generals who were nearly purified three times. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains Category:Phantom Empire